A Great Calling (Chapter 4)
I woke up in Rafiki's tree, laying against a branch while hearing the baboon sing to himself, clearly enjoying whatever he is doing to an area of the tree he was wiping his fingers all over. I yawned and stretched before walking to Rafiki with a smile. Morning, Rafiki. I said and he looked at me with a smile as well. It is actually the afternoon, Shujaa. Rafiki told me and I blinked. I slept the entire night AND morning? I asked and Rafiki nodded, ...huh. Kiara already visited twice, trying to ask how you were! Rafiki cackled, And I told here you were fine! Did Simba know about this? I asked and Rafiki nodded. He sent Zazu to watch her come here! Rafiki replied while finishing up what looked to be a painting. I see… I said while walking to Rafiki, so what exactly are these paintings for? Relics, Shujaa! Rafiki said, raising his arms up, causing some paint to get on me, Relics of teh past! Of the pride lands' past? I asked him and he nodded, But what would be the point of painting about the history of the pride lands right now? Because, my boy, '' Rafiki replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, though his hand was literally larger than my shoulder due to the fact I was a cub, ''I was just getting done painting about Scar's rule. What about the story about him? I ask, Can you take me somewhere to teach me? AHAH! I KNOW TEH PERFECT PLACE TO GO! Rafiki cackled before grabbing me and jumping off of his tree, then looking down, We will go..to pride rock! What the-WHOA! Suddenly, we ended up disappearing in the ground by Rafiki. We ended up appearing before a cave..somehow..that was at the back of pride rock. What was odder is that Mohatu hasn't spoken to me at all yet, which I found both freaky and relieving. As Rafiki walked towards the cave, I narrowed by eyes and it seemed..familiar. Come...come! Rafiki shouted to me quietly, causing me to go inside of the cave with him. As I walked in, I had to swat away vines hanging from the ceiling and walk through dust that got on my fur..glorious. Anyway, when we got to the larger parts of the cave, I felt my brain get hit by a lightning bolt. The cave had a small pond in front of something that looked like a mini pride rock..now I remember… It's the lair of the lion guard, Connor. When I heard Mohatu's voice, my fur stood up, then went back to normal. Jesus christ, you'd think that you'd give me a heads up when talking...but..the lair of the lion guard..how is that even possible? I am just as lost as you… Dis is teh lair of teh lion guard. Rafiki said, It is there past generations of lions joined together to protect the pridelands whenever the king could not. Which rendered Simba, Nala and the others useless in the show. Quiet. However, teh history of teh pridelands stretches far before that, my human friend. Rafiki added, causing me to wince as he called me a 'human friend', further opening the wounds of allowing the great kings to reveal my secret to Rafiki and Kiara. You'd want it to be to Kiara rather than anyone else, didn't you? Yeah, sure, why not? Rafiki then hit the ground with his staff, causing bright light to shine and clear all of the dust and vines away, revealing a series of paintings. What's all this? I asked and Rafiki cackled. Dis, my boy..is history! Rafiki replied before heading to the paintings, Of the entire pride lands...so how would you want the explanation? What? I asked, confused. Would you like the long versions of the reigns of past kings..or..the short version? Rafiki asked, doing a 'long' sign for the first part and 'short' one for the second part, Either one ol' Rafiki will accept. I'd rather have it a specific point in history, Rafiki. I answered and Rafiki looked confused himself, For example, Scar's reign and why exactly Simba banished Zira. Ooh...so you want to gain information on Zira and her followers? the shaman asked and I respectfully nodded, Well, watch closely..and listen. Rafiki then pointed his stick towards the wall of paintings, causing them to be...animated. You see, Shujaa.. Rafiki started as I moved towards the paintings, Scar wasn't always evil. He was once like you, a young boy not knowing his proper place in teh world. How he knew I was like that, I had no idea. However, over time, he grew resentful over Mufasa's role in teh pride and teh attention he was getting for being next in line. Rafiki said, '' All of dis led to him killing Mufasa.'' But why didn't Scar just wait for Mufasa to pass on to be king? I asked and Rafiki sighed. Because of Simba. Rafiki replied and my eyes widened, Simba was teh breaking point for Scar. He was very angry that Simba would be king before him because he had waited too long to have his chance...and because Simba was born...he lost that chance. W-Wow.. I said, looking down, That's..just..wow. Yes..and over teh years, his hyenas overhunted teh herds in teh pride lands, turning it into a dead wasteland until Simba came and dethroned him, freeing teh pride lands and saving teh pride and remaining animals. Rafiki explained to me as I just stood there, taking in everything..everything Scar did..how can Zira justify that? I see...but why is Zira so loyal to Scar? And why is she taking it out on Simba? I asked and Rafiki pointed his stick to a painting of pride rock with Simba, Zira and Kovu on it..so Kovu WAS born before Kiara..once Scar's reign ended, he was already born. Scar had chosen Zira's son, Kovu, as leader of the pride during his harsh rule.. Rafiki started, '' And because of that, Zira became fiercely loyal to Scar, both out of love for him and out of desire.'' But Zira wasn't married to Scar, was she? I ask and Rafiki shakes his head. Zira gave birth to her three cubs alongside a rogue lion that passed through teh pride lands a year before Simba came back. Rafiki said, In his absence, she went mad and obsessive over Scar, to the point where Scar needed to keep her out of teh den during teh night to avoid her love. And when Scar died, she lashed out at Simba, believing him to be the cause of his death.. I realized and Rafiki nodded, Even though it was the hyenas? Indeed! When Simba took teh throne, Zira attacked him, but quickly lost and was banished to teh outlands. Rafiki said and I looked down...so that's why she's like this. She went mad over her mate leaving and clinged to Scar as best as she could. Before Scar ended up being killed by the hyenas And now she blames it on Simba and his pride. Well, that is all! Rafiki said before walking out, leaving me there to collect what has been said to me by the wise mandrill before I started walking to pride rock, then up it to the top. I looked out into the distance as the sun was starting to set, smiling at the beautiful landscape and fresh smell and feel of air sending my tuft of mane back. While I was just a cub in this body, I still retained the intelligence and heart I had on earth and it feels great. Despite being so different, the pride lands..feels just like earth, but with talking animals instead of animals that just make noises all day. Didn't expect to see you up here. I heard a voice say and my ears twitched. Well, Simba, I figured i'd sit up here after Rafiki told me about the history of Scar's reign. I said and Simba smiled. Trying to learn more about the outsiders? He asked and I nodded, Should've known what you were getting yourself into by heading into the outlands, especially with Kiara. At the mention of Kiara heading to the outlands, I quickly looked back at Simba with a fearful look. I didn't even know she would be coming! I said, I told her to head back to pride rock! Which she told me, '' He revealed, ''But try not to pull off stunts like that to scare Kiara again. I didn't mean to scare he-'' I started, but Simba smiled again. ''I know, but since you are now a member of this pride, you need to think of both yours and the pride's safety, '' He said before rubbing his paw across my head, ''Alright? Slowly, I nodded, then he walked off, leaving me alone as the sun set out of view before I sighed. So this is the life of a pride lander? I like it! Next Time: When Shujaa decides to take Kiara to the nandembo caverns, a small earthquake cases the two cubs to get trapped in the caves. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:A Great Calling Category:A Great Calling (Season 1)